The Dinner
by Ithilgael
Summary: The Twins and Glorfindel’s Daughter have a discussion about our favourite Prince of Mirkwood


**Author's Note:**

I wrote this in July 2007 for the Teitho Challenge "Maidens of Middle-earth". After that I only posted it on the Mellon Chronicles and on the aragornangst Yahoo-Group. I have decided to leave lurkdom and finally post this ficlet on this site. I do not know, how much I will write in the future, or if this and the two other ficlets I am going to post will remain my only attempts of writing Fanfiction.

**Title:** The Dinner

**Author: **Ithilgael

**Beta:** Imaginigma (Thank You!)

**Author's Notes:** Written for the Teitho-Challenge „Maidens of Middle-earth"

**Summary:** The Twins and Glorfindel's Daughter have a discussion about our favourite Prince of Mirkwood

**Warnings: **

This is sappy…

No Aragorn in this ….SORRY!

**Rating:** K+ (I think.)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I hold no rights of the Lord of the Rings or any other work of JRR Tolkien. It's all his.

**The Dinner**

It was a wonderfully pleasant and warm evening, and the gardens of Imladris were as beautiful and serene as always. Apart from a small separate garden where the sons of Elrond were having a rather heated discussion with Glorfindel's daughter.

Even the birds that would normally come close to every member of the household had fled the battle ground about half an hour ago.

"No, Dan! I'm not going to have dinner with that pompous, arrogant, prissy, spoiled, uncivilized brat!"

"Loony, he is not a brat, he is over 1500 years old."

"His age does not change the fact that he is a brat!"

"And he is not uncivilized! Loony, really I thought you were not prejudiced against our kin in Mirkwood"

"Ro, I did not say that our kin in Mirkwood is uncivilized, I said that HE is uncivilized!"

"He has as much knowledge of lore, of music and of history as we have, maybe even more, seeing that he has studied in Mirkwood, Lothlorien and Imladris!"

"Civilization is not only knowledge, it also means MANNERS!"

"He was trained by Erestor himself, Loony! He knows his manners!"

"He burned my hair when he first visited Imladris!"

"And you gave him a bloody nose in revenge. Really Loony, you were both in your twenties when that happened!"

"And? He has not changed a bit! On his second visit he poured honey all over my bed!"

"And you got your revenge in dying his hair green!"

"He did not eat the cake my mother baked on that picnic for your 49th begetting day!"

"Nobody ate that cake, Loony! Not even you or your father! You know that your mother is not able to make a decent meal let alone bake a cake!"

"There you have it! I said he is prissy!"

"He is the last one to go to the healers after a battle, and he has to be dragged there when he is really injured…."

"As I said, he is prissy! One little wound which has to be treated by the healers and he runs like an elleth who has seen a spider."

"He wants the others to be treated first he is not afraid of the healers! And he is neither pompous nor arrogant!"

"He wears more jewellery than the richest elleths in Imladris, Lothlorien and Mirkwood combined."

"He has to wear some jewellery according to his station, but he does it only on special occasions and only what is absolutely necessary!"

At long last Elrohir had had enough "Loony, what do I have to do, so that you attend ONE dinner with him?"

Silence answered that question. Then….

"Rhiw's next foal"

"Pardon?"

"I want Rhiw's next foal. If you give me Rhiw's next foal, I am going to have dinner with him."

"Well then. You are going to have Rhiw's next foal if you have dinner with him. In the garden, from the ringing of the dinner bell until the end of merriment in the Hall of Fire," Elrohir replied, ignoring the warning glance of his brother.

"Deal!"

Relieved, the brethren left their long-time friend, glad that they had accomplished their mission.

"So, how are you going to tell Legolas, that he is not the one getting Rhiw's next foal, as you have promised him, Elrohir?"

"I will tell him straight ahead." Said Elrohir, shrugging with his shoulders. "He said that we have to arrange this dinner by any means necessary and that he is willing to pay any price."

"Do you think he will succeed, though?"

"I am not sure. Either she kills him or at the very least brings him into the halls of healing for a week….. or they are bonded within the next year."

"What if this is another failure? Do you think he will give up on Luinil?"

"Legolas has pursued her now for 1.545 years. I don't think he will ever give up. No matter what it takes … or how much he has to make a fool out of himself.

And as an afterthought he added, "Although I am not sure that we will ever see a marriage between these two, even if she consented."

"Why ever not?"

"I would never face Glorfindel with the intention of asking for the hand of his daughter in marriage. That is like facing a balrog without a weapon, bound and covered in oil."

The End

Translations:

Luinil a star kindled by Varda, at the time of the awakening of elves in Middle Earth

Loony Elldan and Elrohir childhood pet-name for Luinil

Rhiw Winter (Sindarin)

Elleth elf maiden

Written in July 2007


End file.
